


Caught in the act

by Roleplayeratheart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dedicated to Llama_Goddess, Had the idea and wanted to thank you, Hope you enjoy my writing, Just a small blurb, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleplayeratheart/pseuds/Roleplayeratheart
Summary: This is a short blurb dedicated to Llama_Goddess! Thank you for noticing me, Senpai. Have some Hit to enjoy!





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short blurb dedicated to Llama_Goddess! Thank you for noticing me, Senpai. Have some Hit to enjoy!

Darkness. Darkness is what greets you as you wake up from an unexpected slumber. What happened? You had been walking down the street scrolling through your tumblr when everything had gone black. You try to move finding your arms and legs restricted. Rope cutting into your wrists as you struggle to get free, heart pounding in your ears. You catch the sound of movement and the darkness is taken away. The blindfold falls away from your face and you squint in the harsh spotlight shining on you. 

“such a shame we had to meet this way..” 

Someone steps into view and you take in the sight before you. It’s a massive skeleton with glowing red eyes staring down at you in an amused manner with golden tooth glinting in the light adding fierceness to his smile. Clad in a business suit that suited him quite well. He smiles charmingly at you beginning to walk back and forth as he talks. 

“unfortunately business comes before pleasure but may i say that you are a pleasing sight for these sore eye sockets.” 

His smile gets a little wider, eyes sweeping up and down you’re tied up figure. You’re not sure how to feel about that. 

“W-what do you want?” 

He chuckles lowly stopping his walk right in front of you and leans down a little getting serious. His smile not so friendly anymore. 

“round these parts i heard that you’re a dealer. an ‘angst’ dealer.” 

He takes a step closer to you causing you to lean back in the seat. As much as the ropes would allow you to. How did he know that you were an angst dealer? He doesn’t look like the kind of person to read fanfiction. The skeleton realizes something and stood up straighter. 

“haven't introduced myself yet. my apologizes. you would know me as ‘hit’, doll….or should i say llama goddess?”

Oh god. The mobster skeleton came to life somehow. He chuckles some more at your terrified expression and slid his hands in his pockets. 

“now don’t look so frightened. im here to propose a deal, sugar. you’re a dealer so you have a following. i run this city so any dealers have to answer to me. just a friendly warning to let me know of any…angst deals going on.”

He’s still not sure what that is but she’s got quite the cult following. Has to mean something. 

“the proposal is that i should show up more often in your story. i know that you’re only nineteen chapters in but…” He breathes out slowly. “i am not a patient man. so in return for using my handsome self you have to make me a bigger deal in your story and report your angst deals to me. in return we will protect you from the angst police..” 

Hit walks up close and leans down till he’s inches away from your face. He smells like a fresh rainy day mixed with cigar smoke. 

“do we have a deal..doll?”


End file.
